Metta World Peace
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| World Peace during warm ups in October 2016 |- South Bay Lakers |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Position' |Player Development coach |- League |NBA G League |- Personal information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' |Ronald William Artest Queens,_New_York Queens, New York] |- Nationality |American |- Physical stats |- | colspan="1" style="text-align: left;"|'Listed height: ' |6 ft 7 in (2.01 m) |- | colspan="1" style="text-align: left;"|'Listed weight: ' |260 lbs (118 kg) |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'High school' | La Salle Academy (Manhattan, New York) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'College' | St. John's (1997-1999) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NBA Draft' |1999 / Round: 1 / Pick: 16th |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|Selected by the Chicago Bulls |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Playing career' |1999–2017 ( years) |- Position | Small forward |- Jersey no. |15, 23, 91, 93, 96, 37, 51 |- Career history |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left;"| |- |1999–2002 |Chicago Bulls |- |2002–2006 |Indiana Pacers |- |2006–2008 |Sacramento Kings |- |2008–2009 | Houston Rockets |- |2009–2013 | Los Angeles Lakers |- |2013–2014 |New York Knicks |- |2014 | Sichuan Blue Whales |- |2015 |Pallacanestro Cantù |- |2015–2017 | Los Angeles Lakers |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left;"| *NBA Champion (2010) *NBA Defensive Player of the Year (2004) *NBA All-Star (2004) *All-NBA Third Team (2004) *2× All-Defensive First Team (2004, 2006) *2× All-Defensive Second Team (2003, 2009) *NBA All-Rookie Second Team (2000) *J. Walter Kennedy Citizenship Award (2011) *Haggerty Award (1999) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |} Metta World Peace (born Ronald William Artest on November 13, 1979) is an American former professional basketball player and current development coach for the South Bay Lakers the NBA G League. World Peace was selected 16th overall 1999 NBA Draft by the Chicago Bulls. World Peace was traded to the Indiana Pacers during the 2002-03 NBA season. On November 19, 2004, he was involved in the Pacers-Pistons brawl where he punched a fan who threw something at him when he fouled Ben Wallace. He was both suspended 86 games and fined $5 million dollars. The next season, World Peace requested a trade and on January 24, 2006 he was traded to the Kings for Peja Stojaković. He then helped the Lakers win the 2010 NBA Championship over the Boston Celtics. Professional career Chicago Bulls (1999–2002) Artest was selected by the Chicago Bulls with the 16th pick of the 1999 NBA Draft. Indiana Pacers (2002–2006) Sacramento Kings (2006–2008) Though traded midseason to the Sacramento Kings franchise. Houston Rockets (2008–2009) On July 29, 2008, it was reported that Artest was to be traded to the Houston Rockets along with Patrick Ewing, Jr. and Sean Singletary for Bobby Jackson, recently drafted forward Donté Greene, a 2009 first-round draft pick, and cash considerations. Los Angeles Lakers (2009–2013) In July 2009, the Los Angeles Lakers signed Artest to a five-year deal worth about $33 million. New York Knicks (2013–2014) On July 16, 2013, World Peace signed a two-year deal with the New York Knicks. On February 24, 2014, he was waived by the Knicks after they bought out his contract. Los Angeles Lakers (2015–2017) On September 24, 2015, World Peace signed with the Los Angeles Lakers, returning to the franchise for a second stint. On April 11, 2017, World Peace scored a team-leading 18 points in the second half to help the Lakers with a 108–96 victory over the New Orleans Pelicans. He had the ball in his hands with the crowd on its feet for the Lakers' final possession in what was potentially his final game at Staples Center. During the game, he got his 1,716th and 1,717th career steals to move past Ron Harper for 22nd place in NBA history. Category:Born in 1979 Category:National Basketball Association players Category:American basketball players Category:Small Forwards Category:Power Forwards Category:St. John's Alumni Category:Players who won the NBA Championship Category:Players who wear/wore number 15 Category:Players who wear/wore number 23 Category:Players who wear/wore number 91 Category:Players who wear/wore number 93 Category:Players who wear/wore number 96 Category:Players who wear/wore number 37 Category:Players who wear/wore number 51 Category:Chicago Bulls players Category:Indiana Pacers players Category:Sacramento Kings players Category:Houston Rockets players Category:Los Angeles Lakers players Category:New York Knicks players